A Look Into Rosalie and Emmett's Life
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: 7, 100 word drabbles pertaining to Rosalie and Emmett. Raging from sweet to lemony goodness. Reviewing helps keep me happy and fed :


Emmett slammed Rosalie down on the bed, causing the bed to shake and then promptly collapse. He drove into her with sure, even strokes. Rising up on to his knees he continued his thrusts and raised his hands into the air, "Hell yeah, baby! That's what I am talking about!" Rosalie, while lost in pure bliss caused by her monkey man, rolled her eyes. A well timed thrust later, Rosalie on a downward stroke as Emmett on an up caused her to skyrocket from her position and fly up the bed, through the wooden headboard and the wall behind it.

Rosalie sucked on her husband's hard (literally) cold cock. She gobbled on it like a bitch in heat. She wanted nothing more than to feel his hot venom laced semen sliding down the back of her throat. Gripping his balls of steel she pulled down, eliciting a strangled cry from Emmett's mouth. Her husband gripped her hair and began to shove his cock down her throat. Rosalie let husband mouth fuck her. Then with a roar like a bear, Emmett pulled out and shot all over her face. "Damnit Emmett, you got it in my eyes and it fucking stings!"

Emmett gripped his naked wife's taut ass and placed her on a granite counter top in the kitchen. Without checking he slammed his cock into his wife's tight hole, her venom coating his marbled cock perfectly. They nipped playfully at one another with their sharp teeth; Rosalie's fire engine red lipstick smearing like a whore. Emmett gripped his wife's hips and pulled her along his cock as she slid across the granite. Once satiated, Rosalie hopped down and Emmett burst out laughing. Turning around she saw a perfect imprint of her ass, forever embedded in the granite of Esme's counter.

Emmett slowly slid into his wife. Unlike other times, he wanted this to be special as it marked an anniversary for them. With steady movements he pulled her legs up and around his waist and drove in at a different angle. Soon they're bodies were slick with venom, both panting out obscenities as their climaxes grew closer. The quake began first with Rosalie, toes curling, "Oh, yes my monkey man!" at the sound of his pet name escaping her lips, he went, flooding her heated canal with his blanks. Leaning down he kissed her softly. "Who's my frozen ice bitch?"

"I'll show you monkey man, baby." Emmett had Rosalie wrap herself around him and he quickly scaled a tree. Emmett had always wanted the butt sex with his wife, though she would never give it up. So he had created a way to make it happen. He did a bizarre sort of strip tease while making monkey calls in to the night. Rosalie beckoned him to fuck her. On one movement, he ended up pulling out too far, "because of their awkward position" and ended up ramming it up her tight butt. Rosalie glared. Emmett smiled. They're sex was done.

Rosalie stood in a black lace shelf bra, black thong, thigh highs, five inch spiked heel boots and garnished a whip. Her blonde hair styled like she usually does and her tramp red lipstick precisely applied. Emmett walked into the room in tight, slightly flared jeans, green jacket, and a long brown wig. "Are you fucking kidding me Em?" He looked down at what he was wearing, which was a pretty good representation of Bella Swan. "What baby, you said you wanted to role play." Rosalie crossed to her husband and bit his hand. "Nope, not a very good costume."

It was Valentine's Day and everyone inside the Cullen house, primarily Alice, was excited. Alice had made the place look as if Cupid had come in and puked love, flowers, chocolates and the like all over the house. Rosalie however, was pacing her room, waiting for her gift from her suspiciously missing husband. Ready to explode, Emmett walked into the room with a deer sling over his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, honey." Rosalie's eyes filled with venom. "Oh Emmett, it's perfect." He placed the deer on the ground and Rosalie got down on all fours and began to munch away.


End file.
